


The Calm

by miss_aphelion



Series: The Boy From District One [2]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 16:35:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_aphelion/pseuds/miss_aphelion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel scene to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/394369">Into the Fray</a>. Raven asks for three minutes with Emma to say goodbye—but she doesn't plan to use the time for farewell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Calm

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because one of the anon reviewers said the word 'prequel' over at xmenkink and this scene snapped into my head! It's not looking like I'll have time to do a sequel to _Into the Fray_ any time soon if at all, so I thought I might as well post this!

"Raven, what a surprise," Emma says dryly. She's examining one of her nails, and doesn't even turn to look as Raven enters. "I'm guessing you're not here to wish me well?" 

"Emma," Raven snaps, irritated, before sighing and looking away. "I was hoping you wouldn't volunteer." 

"It's my last year, darling," Emma says. "It was now or never. I have goals, and they don't include spending my life here." 

"Well, I wish you luck," Raven says. 

"Sugar, don't play me for a fool, that's not why you're here," Emma says. "Your precious brother, he'll be in the omega drawing this year, won't he?"

Raven nods, looking like she didn't know whether to plead or threaten. "I don't want him hurt, Emma," she says. "We're friends, aren't we?" 

Emma smiles, and to someone who knew her less well, it would have seemed sweet. "Just what are you asking me, Raven? Because if it's Charles in there with me, I hope you know, I have every intention of taking him. Honestly, I rather hope that it is him, he'll be far more entertaining than one of those omegas they usually toss into the Games. He's so smart, your Charles, isn't he?" 

"Careful, Emma," Raven snaps, her stance going defensive. "I'd hate for you to go into the Games missing a limb or two." 

Emma laughs. "Well, I'm sorry, but it's true," she says. "Trust me, if he's in the Games, you want me to win. I'd treat him better than most." 

"I know that very well, considering your fellow tribute," Raven says, her tone going venomous. "Cain waited until this year to volunteer just on the off chance Charles will be chosen as well." 

Emma's eyes go wide and she laughs again. "Oh, is that why you're here?" she asks. "You want me to promise to win, to be well behaved with him?" 

Raven grins at her, and unlike one of Emma's masquerade smiles, the intent behind Raven's was very clear. "Not at all," she says. "I'm here to tell you what'll happen to you, if you don't." 

"And what is that?" Emma asks. 

"If you so much as harm a hair on his head, and you survive the Games to claim him, I'm going to hunt you down, and kill you," Raven says. 

Emma leans forward. "I'm glad you didn't volunteer, Raven," she says airily. "I wouldn't have liked to be against you." 

"And I've always liked you, Emma," Raven says. "You're right about why I'm here. You're the best chance he probably has." 

"You sound thrilled," Emma says wryly. 

"I don't trust you," Raven says. "All this time we've been friends, and I've never been able to trust you, not any of you, because every single one of you would take Charles from me if you could." 

"That's the way of the world, doll," Emma says. "Or doesn't it apply to you Xaviers?" 

"Will you protect him?" Raven demands. "Just answer me." 

"I will, of course," Emma says. "You don't have to ask for that. It's in my blood to protect him." 

"And claim him," Raven protests. 

"Yes, well," Emma says. "Better me than Cain, wouldn't you say?" 

"Please, Emma," Raven says, and Emma looks up in surprise. Alphas very rarely said please to anyone, it was considered a submissive act, and none of them could afford to seem weak. 

Coming from Raven, when Emma knew just how strong she was, it was startling. 

"I will do what I can to see he leaves the arena unharmed," Emma promises, nodding to Raven in acknowledgment of the respect she'd paid her. If Raven had threatened her again, Emma never would have conceded. Emma suspects Raven knows it. 

"I knew you'd be reasonable," Raven says. 

"But, Raven, I meant what I said," Emma tells her. "When I win, I will take him."

Raven holds back from her instincts to threaten Emma's claim. She knows this is one thing she can't save Charles from, and if Emma does win it's best they are on good terms. "Okay," she says, nodding and turning away. "Now it's onto Cain." 

"Oh, honey, you can't reason with Cain," Emma tells her, laughing in delight as she imagines their encounter. 

Raven throws her a vicious grin as she slips out the door. "I don't plan to use reason on _him_."


End file.
